The Unsealed Vampire: The Other Path
by lord of the land of fire
Summary: An alternate ending to my story The Unsealed Vampire.


**Author's Notes: **As the title implies this one shot is an alternate ending to my story 'The Unsealed Vampire.' Any of you who have not read that story first will want to as otherwise this one will not make much sense. When I started that other story this ending is the one I originally had in mind. I decided on my other darker ending mainly to point out one of my favorite morals. Namely that 'actions have consequences' and also to avoid the more typical happy ending. Some people have accused me of being a bit dark, and I won't deny that I do have a certain taste for the tragic.

But in any case here is the other ending my story might have had.

XXXXXXXXXX

The Chairman was lying in the hospital bed when he felt a powerful youkai aura approaching his door. For an instant he wondered if Hokuto had somehow returned to finish him off. Given his current condition he also wondered just what he'd be able to do about it. When the door to his room opened it was not the Student President standing there.

It was a vampire.

"I believe this belongs to you," she entered and placed the rosario of judgment in his hand. "Hokuto tried to use it to bring down the barrier surrounding the academy and initiate a war between monster and human. I was able to kill him thanks to Tsukune; he is the one who deserves most of the credit."

The Chairman looked her over with his glowing eyes. She had reverted back to her proud silver haired original form. "How were you able to break your seal?"

She smirked at him. "_I _wasn't, it was Tsukune who freed me. That is why you owe him the greater part of your thanks." She laughed softly. "You know my father would be embarrassed to know that a fellow Hades Lord could be defeated so easily."

"I let Hokuto get too close; I'll admit I underestimated him."

"Well, I suppose it's a good lesson for the future," she put her hand on the door and turned back to look at him. "By the way, since I helped save this academy from destruction and the monster and human realms from needless war I'll be staying in this form from now on." She swept out of his room before he could think to reply.

He held up the rosario in his hand. "Well, I suppose she's earned that much."

XXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune was in her room waiting for her return. Sensing her approach through their link he greeted her as soon as she back.

"Moka how did…. mmmm!"

She cut him off with a passionate kiss. She was picking up right where they'd left off after her confession. "We'll talk about all that in the morning; right now I want you to take me."

"Is that an order Moka–sama?" He whispered in her ear and gave a playful bite.

"Do you _need _an order to make love to me?" She asked with a teasing grin, her finger were already undoing his tie.

"No," he answered and kissed her as they stumbled over to her bed.

XXXXXXXXXX

The following morning they were lying together in her bed, both of them content in the arms of the person they loved.

"So you're not going to wear the seal anymore?" Tsukune asked. "And the Chairman was all right with that?"

"Given what happened last night I didn't give him any say in the matter," Moka replied. Nestling her head on his chest she looked up at him. "There is one other matter that needs to be taken care of though."

"What's that?"

"Mizore," Moka said flatly. "_Exactly_ what sort of relationship did you have with her?"

Tsukune blushed at her direct question. "Ah, we… we were lovers."

"I see," Moka replied. She did not become angry as he'd feared she might. "Well, I can understand that given my previous behavior. However now that we are together you _are _ending things wither her, correct?"

He swiftly nodded. Despite her promise to never hurt him again he didn't want to see what her reaction might be if he said anything else. "I love you Moka and you're the only woman I want."

"Good, because you are the only one I want Tsukune and I don't mean to share you. After we have a nice bath I'll go with you to tell Mizore you are no longer together."

He looked at her worriedly. "Wait, you want me to do that right now? And you're coming with me?"

"It will be obvious to everyone that you are mine now and it will only be more painful to her to find out that way. It is best you go and tell her directly."

"Ah, okay, I guess I can see that. But why do you have to come with me?"

She lifted a single eyebrow. "Do you believe you can do this by yourself?"

"Heh, good point."

XXXXXXXXXX

When Mizore answered her door she saw Tsukune standing there with the silver haired Moka. Her face a placid mask she looked at Moka. "You're really back I see, the other one is gone for good?"

"She is," Moka replied. "The other Moka was never anything but an illusion in any case. This is my true self, and I will remain in this form from this point on."

"Does this mean you will be beating Tsukune again every time he does anything wrong?" Mizore asked coolly.

"No," Moka replied. "I will never again hurt him. I have apologized to him for my actions and he has forgiven me."

"Words are easy to say," she muttered. Her emotionless blue eyes dropped a bit. "Why are you holding hands?"

Tsukune tried to let go but Moka held firm. "We are here to let you know that Tsukune and I are now together. I love him and he loves me."

Mizore slowly turned to Tsukune. He was looking nervous and _highly _uncomfortable. "Is this true Tsukune?"

He gulp answered in a small voice. "Yeah, it is, I'm really sorry Mizore but I love Moka and I want to be with her now. I really hope we can still be friends though."

"I see," Mizore answered still calm. "What sort of friends do you want to be? The regular sort who just talk and help each other from time to time. "Or do you want to be the sort who have sex when your girlfriend's not around?"

"Mizore!" Tsukune gasped.

Moka let out a low growl.

"I just want to be clear on what it is you want Tsukune," Mizore sounded patient. "After all, just yesterday you were terrified of this Moka and wanted to stick your thing into me every chance you could. Now suddenly you love her and don't want anything from me but friendship? It's a little confusing don't you think?"

"Mizore I know this must be hard but the truth is I really do love Moka and I don't want to be with anyone else."

"I see," she looked directly at him.

"Tsukune, I think you've said what needs to be said. Could you please head to class and let me have a couple moments alone with Mizore."

"You're not going to fight are you?" Tsukune asked.

"Not unless she attacks me," Moka said. "I just want to have a few words with her, woman to woman."

"Oh, all right then," he bowed apologetically to Mizore. "I really am sorry that I've hurt you Mizore." He then left the two girls alone.

Mizore stood in her doorway placidly eying Moka. She shifted her lollipop from one side of her mouth to the other. "So, what did you want to say to me?"

"Only that he is mine now and you would be best off getting any thoughts about him out of your head." Moka told her firmly. "It's obvious to me that you love him, and I am sorry that I must cause you pain. However I love him too and I won't apologize for that. I will never let him go so it would be best for you to move on and give up any thoughts of being with him again."

"You say you love him," she answered. "But you beat him, you hurt him, you made him desperate to get away from you. How is _that_ love?"

"I have asked his forgiveness for I treated him earlier," she said stiffly. "He has forgiven me and as I have said from this day on I will **never **hurt him again. I don't need you forgiveness or even your understanding. I just need you to accept the fact he had chosen me."

With hat she turned and left. "For _your _sake accept it and move on."

Mizore stood there and watched her go.

XXXXXXXXXX

The homeroom class was stunned when the true Moka returned in all her glory. Their surprise only increased as she bowed to Nekonome-sensei and then to all of them.

"I know my other self apologized to all of you for her violent and rude behavior. As my true self I wish to repeat those sincere apologies."

"What if we don't accept you apology?' Kurumu asked.

"Then you do not," Moka said. "So long as you do not attack me or my boyfriend I will still not threaten any of you."

"Boyfriend?" Kurumu asked. "You don't mean," she glanced at Tsukune.

"Yes," she said fondly. "Tsukune has captured my heart. We are together now and I expect to always be with him."

Kurumu made a sour expression. If Moka was openly accepting him then there seemed little she could do.

As Moka took her usual seat in front of him they did nothing blatant to reveal their feelings, but everyone was now aware of it.

XXXXXXXXXX

"You two are a couple? Desu!" Yukari said as she sat down to lunch with them.

"That's right," Moka replied.

"That's wonderful!" Yukari said excitedly as she looked between them. "Now we can have a threesome!"

Tsukune started to choke and Moka slapped his back while giving the little witch a cool look. "I don't think that would be a good idea."

XXXXXXXXXX

The news that the original Moka was back and that she was now dating her familiar spread through the academy. Unlike previously no one tried challenging her to any pointless fights. Having defeated the person who had defeated the Chairman her reputation was now fearsome enough to dissuade even the most reckless from wanting to fight her.

The final preparations for the cultural festival were made and the first day arrived.

Knowing they had a special even to attend Moka dressed up in a yukata with the image of stars in a night sky, while Tsukune put on a dark blue kimono that she had purchased for him just for this. Going to the event arm in arm the crowds parted and gawked at them, many pulled out their cameras. Part of that was due to a vampire's youkai, but part was due to her stunning beauty, in her yukata with lipstick and make up and her hair done up she really looked the part of a vampire princess.

Looking at this amazing woman on his arms he blushed when she turned to look back at him. "You really do look amazing Moka," he said.

"Thank you Tsukune, when the premiere is over let's spend the entire night enjoying the festival." She snuggled a little closer to him. "I have always longed to attend one with a companion. Before I would always have to go alone."

"Well you'll never be alone again Moka," promised.

XXXXXXXXXX

Outside room 215 Shinobu was dressed up in a kimono watching the door like a hawk as she took money and handed out hand written tickets. By the door was a single poster with the images of the silver haired Moka and Tsukune beneath the title, 'THE VAMPIRE'S KISS.' The graphic arts club had made it for her in exchange for free tickets to the film.

When Shinobu spotted them she gave them she squealed. "You guys look amazing! Like real live movie stars! This premiere is going to be awesome!"

Like the crowd outside some of the people in the hall took out cameras to snap some shots of the beautiful woman in front of them.

I think it's great you two are a couple now! It's about damn time too!" she told them. "Anyway go on in there are two seats in the front for you."

They went inside and were very happy to see most of the seats already filled. 215 was just a regular class room but the desks had been replaced with about 80 folding chairs with an aisle left running down the middle. An ordinary school projector would run the film on a classroom screen. Shinobu would take care of everything for today from selling the tickets to running the projector and clearing the room afterwards.

Two of the folding chairs at the very front had signs with 'reserved' taped to them. Moka and Tsukune sat down and waited for it to begin. After sitting down a few men came up to Moka to ask her for her autograph. Coming back from filming Shinobu had done all the editing and other work to turn their film into an actual movie. Neither of them had in fact been allowed to see it and they were both excited to learn how it had come out.

Outside the door a girl with purple hair and purple striped leggings approached. Shinobu vaguely recalled seeing her in the halls once in awhile but didn't know her. The girl handed her a 500 yen coin.

"One please."

Shinobu gladly took her money and handed her a ticket. "We'll be starting in about 5 minutes, enjoy the show."

"Thank you," the girl replied politely and went inside.

She spotted the happy couple sitting up front with their heads together whispering. She automatically went to the back of the room and took a seat where she would not be noticed.

When Shinobu sold the last ticket she stepped inside the class room and shut the door. She went to the front of the class and spoke. "Welcome, and thank you for coming to the premiere of the movie club's presentation, 'The Vampire's Kiss. I am the club president and here are my fellow club members and stars of the production Akashiya Moka and Aono Tsukune, stand up you two!"

They did so and turned nervously to the audience as they received polite applause, most of it directed towards the gorgeous Moka. In the back Mizore applauded too and remained low in her seat, neither Tsukune nor Moka noticed her. The two of them sat back down.

"Now I hope you will all enjoy our film," Shinobu stated. She then shut off the lights and got to the projector to begin running it.

XXXXXXXXXX

The film had been brutally edited to run for one hour and twenty five minutes and flowed well, building drama as they approached the climaxing scene.

As they watched themselves on screen Moka and Tsukune drew closer to each other as they both began to anticipate what was coming.

Up on the screen Moka walked towards the fearful Tsukune. "Vampires aren't only cruel you know. We can love. We can love very strongly… if not always wisely."

In their seats Moka and Tsukune were no longer looking at the screen but into each other's eyes.

"Moka," he whispered lovingly.

"Tsukune," she breathed.

On the screen Moka drew close to him. "Did you know that when a vampire grants a blessing it's always with a kiss?"

In the darkened room the tow of them also drew near.

"Close your eyes." The image of Moka told him.

As Tsukune was kissed by the silver haired Moka on screen he also kissed her there in the room.

From her seat in the back Mizore watched silently as the boy she loved kissed two versions of another girl.

Tsukune and Moka quickly drew apart as they heard the applause at the screen darkened. A moment later the lights came up and Shinobu forced them to stand again and receive the approval of the entire room. For the movie club it was a spectacular triumph.

XXXXXXXXXX

As the room emptied Shinobu straightened up some of the seats and got ready to sell tickets to the next showing. She noted that there was still one person seated there even after everyone else had gone.

"I'm sorry miss, but you have to leave now," Shinobu told her politely.

Silently the girl nodded and got to her feet.

"I hoped you enjoyed our picture!"

The girl said not a word, leaving the room as though in a daze.

XXXXXXXXXX

Later that night Tsukune and Moka were standing on the academy roof looking down at the festival below. He had his arms around her and she was relaxing in his loving embrace.

"What a beautiful night," she murmured. "I always wondered what it would be like to attend with someone I cherished. It was better than I'd ever imagined."

"I know that you mean," Tsukune told her. "I always wanted to have a girlfriend who I could love and who could love me."

"But… but you already had that Tsukune." A heartbroken voice called from behind them.

Turning around they saw Mizore standing by the roof entrance, tears running down her eyes.

"Mizore, what are you doing here?" He asked her.

"Was it all a lie?" She asked as she slowly approached them. "Was it really always her that you loved? Even back them when she was hurting you? Is that why you could never say that you loved me? Not even when you were inside pounding away with all of your might?"

Tsukune blushed and Moka gave out a growl. "Watch what you say!" Moka warned.

Mizore continued to approach them ignoring Moka's warning. "It couldn't have been a lie Tsukune-kun. I know you loved me. I felt it in your kisses and in the way you touched me. I saw it there in your eyes. I know you loved me." Her eyes flickered to Moka and took on a murderous intensity. "You stole him from me," her arms became sickles of ice. "GIVE HIM BACK!!"

Seeing what was about to happen Tsukune acted on instinct. "Mizore no!" he pushed Moka out of the way… and took the attack instead.

Mizore's eyes widened in horror as she saw both her transformed arms stab deep into his chest, spraying out his blood.

Both women cried out his name as he toppled over in a pool of blood.

As he was losing consciousness he was just aware of seeing Moka brutally thrash Mizore and beat her down. He then felt his body being lifted up into a pair of strong arms. "It'll be all right Tsukune," Moka's voice called out as he slipped into darkness.

XXXXXXXXXX

In the infirmary Moka sat silently by his bedside. His chest was covered in bandages and he would sleep until morning. Thanks to the healing he shared through their contract he would live. But that stupid girl had missed his heart by only a couple inches. If she had hit it not even his healing would have saved him. She would have given him some of her blood in that case. But even that might not have been enough.

_He could have died. _She realized. She thought about all the other times he had come close to dying since they'd met. Midou had kidnapped him and could have easily killed him. He was nearly killed by those goblins as they filmed their movie. Hokuto would have certainly killed him if he hadn't somehow removed her seal. And now Mizore had nearly ended his life by mistake trying to get to her. The wretched snow girl was alive and the way things worked at the academy would likely only be suspended a few days. It was much better than she deserved.

_Four times, _she thought. In the time they'd known each other he'd come close to dying four times. That was in just one year at the academy. How many more close calls would he have in the next two? How many would he survive? Despite her best efforts could she be sure to keep him safe?

Taking his hand she pressed it to her cheek. "Tsukune," she whispered.

XXXXXXXXXX

Thankfully he was released after just one day. In time to be out for the last day of the festival.

Moka met him as he was released and asked him to come with her so she could show him something special

"So what is it you want to show me Moka? The festival's last day is about to start."

Walking hand in hand they were going against the current. The crowds were flowing past them towards the academy and the festival. They were the only ones moving in the opposite direction, towards parking lot where the buses had dropped off the visitors.

"I'll explain when we get there," she promised.

She brought them to one of the many yellow school buses with, 'Youkai Academy' stenciled on the side. Standing outside it smoking a cigar was the bus driver that had originally brought him here.

"Yo, long time no see young man."

Tsukune notices a couple pieces of luggage sitting out beside him. "Hey! Are those mine?"

"Yes" Moka replied sadly. "I packed up all your things for you."

He looked at her startled. "Huh? Why, are we going somewhere?"

"You are," she said. Giving him no opportunity to question she leaned in and kissed him.

He was at first pleased to be kissing her, but he felt a sudden flash of heat fill him and all the strength exited his body. He would have collapsed, but she caught him. Along with losing his strength he realized he no longer had a sense of Moka inside him.

"What… what just happened?"

"I have broken our contract Tsukune; you are no longer my familiar."

Gasping he turned a betrayed look to her. "Why? Why would you do that? I thought you loved me!"

"I do love you," she told him. "I have never loved anyone else as I love you my precious Tsukune. And I realized that because I loved you I could not let you remain here any longer. As long as you are here Tsukune, even with my strength, even with me near you, you will always be in danger. You cannot live in my world. And if I were to try and keep you here it would be selfish on my part. Even if it means I will be alone again I want you to be safe."

She carried him onto the bus. He was too weak to even move.

"Moka, I don't care about the danger! I love you and want to stay with you no matter what!"

"I know that, but if anything happened to you I would never forgive myself, I want you to be safe no matter what." Placing him in a set she put her hand to his face and gave him a last loving kiss. The thought of sending him away was breaking her heart, but it was the only way to really protect him. "I love you," she told him looking into his eyes. "Let's meet again one day."

"Moka…" he called to her but she exited the bus pretending not to hear.

"You will return him safely to his home?" She asked the bus driver.

He nodded. "You can count on me."

She stood there as he put Tsukune's luggage on board and then pulled away. She watched him leave.

XXXXXXXXXX

When Tsukune arrived home unexpectedly both his parents were worried he'd been expelled. The school bus driver though was kind enough to hand over his official transcript and to explain that due to over booking there was simply no place for him at the academy. The school would however assist him in finding a new location for him.

With the study habits Moka and Yukari I had drilled into him he had been in the top 5% of his class and there was no problem at all transferring as a second year to a local High School.

**Two Months Later**

Tsukune was in his home room glumly preparing to begin the school year. He had tried to contact Moka but all the letters he's sent to Youkai got returned unopened.

Just as the teacher was about to begin there was a knock on the classroom door. "Excuse me!" A girl's voice spoke. "I got lost after the entrance ceremony!"

Tsukune sat up and his jaw dropped. He knew that voice!

"That's all right," the sensei told her. "Please come in and take a seat."

"Thank you!" A beautiful girl with pink hair and green eyes entered the room. The boys immediately and loudly reacted.

"Wow! What a hottie!"

"Who is she? I've never seen her before!"

"I'm so happy to be in this class!"

Tsukune stared at her and spoke in a whisper. "Moka."

Spotting him she gave a joyous cry. "Tsukune!!"

Running over to him she jumped into his lap, producing cries of despair from the other boys.

"No fair!!"

"How the hell does he know her?"

"Why is she being so forward with _that_ guy?!"

And she _was_ being forward. Not only was she sitting on his lap she was kissing him, not caring in the least at the scandalized looks people were giving her.

When she finally came up for air a startled Tsukune spoke to her in a whisper. "Moka, what are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious Tsukune?" She answered just as quietly. "You can't live in my world so I decided to come and live in yours." The rosario jingled at the end of its chain.

"So… so we can be together?" He asked, not believing she was here with him.

"That's right; I'll always be with you my darling. Sealed or unsealed it doesn't matter, all that matters is that I'm with you again."

With that they mutually kissed, both ignoring their sensei's demands to stop as well as the jealous cries of their classmates.

It was a good first day.

**THE END**


End file.
